warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Iron Lord
Event Information Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information 'Defense Waves' 'Attack Waves - Ironstrike Base' 'Attack Waves - Island Bases' 'Attack Waves - Ironstrike Fortress ' 'Experience Point Bonus' 'Ending of a Special Event ' Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP)' '''Special Event Prizes 'Use It Or Lose It' Event Base & Fortress Layouts | style="width: 60%; vertical-align: top; text-align: Left; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | |} | style="width: 60%; vertical-align: top; text-align: Left; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | |} Wave Attack / Defense Breakdown '''NOTE: Numbers for first 100 Waves.' Wave Notes & Highlights Listed here are Highlights of significant Waves. Shown waves may contain content not listed. Press Expand to see full list.. Click Expand to View Additional Wave Notes *'Wave 01 - (D) -' Demonstration Wave to show the''' Chimera in action. At its conclusion the Player is awarded 600 eXP and their Base is Restored to its prior state. *'Wave 02 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 03 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'''Wave 04 - (A) - EVENT BASE - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 05 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 06 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 07 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 08 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 09 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 10 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) - loot 100k Thorium instead of metal and oil *'Wave 11 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 12 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 13 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 14 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 15 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 16 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 17 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 18 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 19 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 20 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 21 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 22 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 23 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 24 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 25 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 26 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 27 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 28 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 99 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 20 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) Additional Information *'Operation: Iron Lord '''is the third in the "'IRON'" series that started with 'Operation: Iron March followed by Operation: Iron Reign.' *'Operation: Iron Lord is the first 'Special Event 'to have a Last Chance sale be a '''Wave Checkpoint Prize. *'Operation: Iron Lord '''holds the record for the most Sale Prizes ( Both WCP & eXP ) with 12. *'Operation: Iron Lord is the first 'Special Event 'to offer Prizes that were not originally introduced and available via the Event Shop : **The 'Behemoth '- Awarded for completing Wave 10 is also available ***By the successful completion of '''Advanced Mission #3. ***In the''' Gear Store' for 390 Medals. **The[[ Behemoth Schematic| '''Behemoth Schematic']] - Awarded for completing Wave 20 is also available *** In the Gear Store for 150 Medals. *'Operation: Iron Lord '''is the first 'Special Event to offer a 'Limited Tech Components '''as Prizes. *The maximum 'Shadow Ops '''( Cycle 3 ) Damage Buff for '''Operation: Iron Lord is 8%. *Despite being referenced in the Event Instructions Operation: Iron Lord did not include Rush Bases. *The Mysterious Mech Army Leader originally referenced in the 2nd Event Message of Operation: Iron March was finally identified in Operation: Iron Lord as Goro Tazaki. Related Pages External Links *'R.U.B.I.'s' Facebook : Operation: Iron Lord - (Official) *Kixeye Forum ( 09/16/14 ) - Public Preview - Operation: Iron Lord (Closed) ( Official ) - Preview Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 09/25/14 ) - Operation: Iron Lord ( Official ) - Event Thread Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Animation animated Limited Components 1.gif|Limited Components Info animated chimera 1.gif|Chimera Unique Helicopter Info Radar Jammer in wild (event base).gif|Animated Radar Jammer in wild (Event Base) Gallery - Event Messages Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. IronLord-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 : Event Description IronLord-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : Event Description IronLord-EventMessage-3-Pre.png|Event Message #3 : Event Description IronLord-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 : Event Start IronLord-EventMessage-5-24h.png|Event Message #5 : 24 Hour Warning IronLord-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 : Event End Gallery - Event Misc Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Goro Tazaki-Portrait-1.png|Goro Tazaki Leader of the Mech Army IronLord-EventArt-1.jpg|Event Art Operation iron lord email.png|Email Notice IronLord-Email2.jpg|Email Notice #2 IronLoard-Email-3.jpg|Email Notice #3 IronReign-JammerBase-Bkgrd.jpg|Background for Iron Strike Bases Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Background for Island Bases Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Background for Fortresses Gallery - Event Shop Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Chimera-BigPic.png|Chimera Big Pic IonCannon-BigPic.png|Ion Cannon Hercules Limited Tech Ablative Armor-Behemoth-BigPic.png|Ablative Armor Behemoth Limited Tech Ablative Armor-Banshee-BigPic.png|Ablative Armor Banshee Limited Tech Trophy-Iron Lord.png|Iron Lord Trophy EventShop-IronLord.png|Complete Event Shop Operation: Iron Lord Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Ironstrike - Antagonist Category:A to Z